dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Zeras Carpathius (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
}} Lord Zeras Carpathius is a character of major prominence in the Gerosha multiverse. He is the main protagonist of The Tragedy of Lord Zeras and the founder of Meethlite civilization. Through his legacy, nearly all other events in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics are made possible. He is an enemy of Markus Mortikus and the husband of Catalina Carpathius. Character bio Early life Zeras Carpathius was born in 61 AD, to a family of low rank within Roman society. As Christianity spread throughout the empire, his family was among the first families to be converted from amongst the Roman population. His eventual wife, Catalina, was born in 64 AD. She was also converted, but in secret. Catalina was from a family of much higher prestige, and her father feared and distrusted the growing movement of Christianity. As such, she and Zeras shared a forbidden love. But when she would not abandon him, he was made into a slave to punish him for being an influence on her. Fugitive With Catalina's help, Zeras flees from the city of Rome in 96 AD and heads into the countryside. The two are married, and word gets back to Rome that Catalina married Zeras. Her father decides to put out a hit on both her and her husband, and hires a sadist named Markus Mortikus to track them down. Markus eventually does track down the couple, and then holds them in a jail center of his own making. Instead of returning them to the authorities in Rome, he decides to murder them his way at his leisure. He has them chained and whipped, torturing them in multiple ways. He even begins torturing them sexually, as they are left bleeding for the flies to find. Zeras vows to find a way to escape, if only to avenge his wife. She begs him not to be ruled by vengeance, but he can barely contain his hatred for Markus. The following morning, just as Zeras manages to get his bindings loose enough to almost be able to escape, Markus has a man with a sword come in and behead Catalina slowly right in front of him. He seizes advantage of the swordman being distracted to free himself, right before he is to have his guts sliced open. He then proceeds to murder the guard, Markus, and most of Markus' men and prostitutes. Still raw from all his open wounds and sores, Zeras flees into the countryside with only a sack as a pair of makeshift shorts serving as his sole garment. He is immediately declared a wanted fugitive, and flees towards the Alps. However, he is struck by the Marlquaan upon reaching a steep hill that he climbs to evade capture by Roman dogs. He is transported to Metheel, where his wounds are healed. He gains super-intellect, and becomes the inventor of Zeran wardrobes and Zeran teleporters. He discovers how to harness electricity, and more. But having an entire planet to himself isn't enough. He uses his Marlquaanite abilities to travel back to Rome. From there, he gathers an army of those willing to flee with him to Metheel. At one point, that army raids the house of Catalina's father, murdering him and many of his associates. They also track down and kill many of Markus Mortikus' still-living associates. But rather than conquer all of Rome, they decide to merely claim as many as are willing to leave Earth behind. Legacy .]] From there on out, Zeras Carpathius becomes known as Lord Zeras, the ruler supreme of Metheel. His followers become known as Meethlites. His fascination with the Marlquaan, and with technology, leads to him and his Meethlite civilization becoming very advanced in their technology, but with a rule that they do not share much of it with Earth. He takes Markus' creed, and applies it to only the most loathe of criminals: Decolarent eam, eviscerate eum ("Off with her head, out with his guts.") Little does he know this will become a tool for the Hebbleskin Gang to terrorize their enemies and the general public with. Some time after his death, Lord Zeras is hailed as a patron saint. It is during the time frame in which he is given sainthood by the Catholic bishop on Metheel that Marlquaanite rubies are first discovered. Several of these end up on Earth through a series of complicated adventures, including the dangerous Beamer's Ruby. His fascination with the boundaries between man and animal, and with how to alter the human condition, led to the unfortunate mad science that would come to define both Meethlite and Phaelite civilizations, as a cross-species engineering arms race would develop between the two. This would begin when a man named Shortimo would take it on himself to make Meethlites distinct from their Earth cousins in appearance. The result would be the graphite-colored skin that would make Meethlites, and later the green-colored skin that would make Phaelites, seem truly alien. Powers and equipment Lord Zeras can teleport and create quantum storage, due to his bond to the Marlquaan that allows him to do this. He can heal faster than normal, but is not immortal nor invincible. He he also has enhanced intelligence, allowing him to create the Zeran technology that allows others to do what he can do. He can also, when enraged, generate yellow lightning surges. Personality Zeras is not entirely mentally stable, as a result of his unquenchable thirst to avenge his murdered wife Catalina. He is socially awkward after her loss, and withdrawn from the social functions of his peers. As a ruler, he is calculating but generous. He helps set up a system that allows him to do minimal as king to actually rule over Metheel, trusting that the populace can be self-governing. This proves true until a few generations after his death, when a moral decay brought on by the madness of unrestrained scientific exploration leads to a more-authoritarian ruler taking the throne. Development .]] In Gerosha Prime, there was some talk of "Zeran holes," as a way to explain both Zeran teleporters and Zeran wardrobes. Zeran technology in general became a large part of Candi Levens' arsenal. This allowed for Ciem to teleport and store her clothes in convenient quantum storage. Both accessories proved useful, since Centhuen Prototypes cannot normally fly, climb walls, nor generate webs. In Despair Gerosha, the need first arose to state the origin of the term "Zeran." This became the first known instance of a Lord Zeras character. His origins were expanded on slightly more for Classic Gerosha, as Erin Flippo explains to Candi and Miriam a little bit about how Zeras' legacy ties in to the girls' lives. In 2009, a movie came out called ''The Human Centipede, thus forcing Ciem to drop its subtitle. This, along with other issues, resulted in the abandoning entirely of Classic Gerosha in favor of a continuity reboot in the form of Comprehensive Gerosha. Ciem was dropped in favor of Ciem: Vigilante Centipede. That latter work would begin with a chapter called "20,000 Legs into the Backstory," which dealt with Zeras' escape - and how his legacy tied all later events in the Gerosha universe together. It ended on discussing how everything led up to Candi having centipede powers, how Donte had to go away to war, and Candi's difficult decision to break the rules of Erin's house, by having sex with Donte, even against her own conscience. Also in that year, the Dozerfleet founder saw Underworld: Rise of the Lycans in theaters, and was inspired by it. Comprehensive Gerosha Main article: Comprehensive Gerosha It was decided in October of 2010 that Zeras and Catalina had an interesting enough story of their own, that a story separate from the beginning of Vigilante Centipede was warranted to tie the greater Gerosha continuity together. To trace things all the way from Zeras' time to the times of The Battle for Gerosha and 90 Has No Secant, several stories were inceived as narrative stepping stones. The Tragedy of Lord Zeras served to tell the story of Zeras directly. First Meethlites was then inceived as a way of explaining how Meethlite civilization adopted the graphite-colored skin seen by Hebbleskin Gang members in the Ciem trilogy and The Battle for Gerosha. Rise of the Phaelites then served to show how the Phaelites rebelled, and the green-skinned aliens from The Battle for Gerosha came to be. Wealth of a Seashell explained where Stan and Shalia Flippo's treasures came from: from a pirate named Henry Lohtz. A So-Called Heretic sought to explain the origins of John Domeck before he became the Gray Champion. Vile Magenta Cloak then served to provide a prequel to The Meshalutian Trilogy, with A Miner Named Sam providing the backstory of Honeybee Samuel before his appearance in Cursed is the Ground. Also, it was to show how his evil legacy of rape led to a family curse, one which would be made manifest through Dwayne Lloyd and would lead to Candi and her sisters suffering from nymphomania. Experiments and Offspring was intended initially to be a story about when the Phaelites and Meethlites on their respective worlds first began making Phexos and Meethexos. It later became a story about how, after some of these experiments had reached adulthood on Earth, they were put to the test during WWII. Therefore, it became the story of Centipede Charlie and his friends. It also transitioned somewhat smoothly into When Tobey Met Alison, providing a drop for Tobey to age gradually into his role in The Battle for Gerosha. What is Nin-Chyo? was also created; as a way to explore the origins of the nin-chyo substance that would form the Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho devices that were the MacGuffins of Ciem 2, Ciem: Nuclear Crisis, and Path of the Ming-Cho. From there, the only origin story left to cover was that of Emwaults. The two most prominent of them are Emeraldon and the Sapphire King, so Of Emeralds and Sapphires served as their origin story. Cataclysmic Gerosha Main article: Cataclysmic Gerosha Sodality, in abandoning the narrative from Vigilante Centipede to explore a worst-case scenario of the outcome of Obama winning the 2012 election cycle, solidified the place of the Gerosha universe as an alternate history. Its retroactive effects on the timeline meant that Sam Wrikon never became a supernatural Honeybee Samuel, and that the Flippo sisters' nymphomania would be toned down significantly. Also, it meant that Denny Levens never existed in the same context as before. With Denny effectively removed from existence, Candi never has Angie Levens as a daughter. This also erased the Meshalutian Trilogy from existence, rendering 90 Has No Secant, Cursed is the Ground, and The Natural Logarithm as being divorced from Gerosha. As such, Vile Magenta Cloak never happened either. Surprisingly, little was retroactively done to affect Zeras' part of the narrative. What was affected most by the change was the sorting order for stories. While the volumes about Extirpon, Navyrope, Pilltar, and the Gray Champion are still collectively referred to as the "Gerosha Legends Pack," their stories are considered separate volumes in Cataclysmic Gerosha. Through it all, Zeras' life as described in Comprehensive Gerosha remained firmly canon for Cataclysmic Gerosha, making him as much a cosmic keystone to the narrative as Stan and Shalia meeting and marrying. See also * The Tragedy of Lord Zeras * First Meethlites * ''Ciem'' (webcomic) * Zeran wardrobes * Zeran teleporters * Catalina Carpathius * Markus Mortikus External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48947401 The Tragedy of Lord Zeras art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: The Tragedy of Lord Zeras characters Category: Marlquaanites Category: Incarcerated heroes